


Important

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '13 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami week '13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week '13 - Day three; Important. Years, years later, after book 1. Korra feels kinda lost and the horrible feeling gnaws at her, keeping her awake at night. But Asami knows how to make Korra feel important again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had a totally different idea in mind when I started writing, but this is how it turned out. I'm not overly happy/satisfied with the result, but not disappointed either.
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta-reader FullMetalPrincess/Crackpairingprincess for beta'ing 'Important' and the feedback she gave me, I really appreciate her effort and can't say that enough! ;D

   The curtains were slightly parted and let through the light of the night’s full moon, the room was eerie silent and a soft breeze touched the Avatar’s cheek. She’d been awake for quite some time now, unable to fall asleep even after everything Korra had tried that normally worked. Even the soothing sound of Asami’s breathing didn’t help this time, it brought tears into the woman’s blue eyes; she hadn’t slept for more than six hours over the past week.

   A sigh slipped through her lips and Korra pulled away the covers as quietly as possible, hoping she wouldn’t wake the beautiful woman next to her. She stood up and walked to the door of their bedroom, glancing over her shoulder before she left the room and softly closed the door behind her. That was when she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, she simply had no energy left to even try. The Avatar found herself tiptoeing towards the back doors that lead outside, almost soundlessly she pushed one of the two doors open and let herself slip through the small opening. Soft grass met the soles of her bare feet, wetting them with the dew that had already settled upon the grass leaves. Korra carefully walked to the edge, where the grass and ground stopped and continued into sand and water several feet lower. She sat down and let her tears fall down into the depth, finally meeting the sand far below her.

   She felt empty and hollow, as if there was barely anything left of her; the most terrible feeling she’d ever felt. And whatever the waterbender tried, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that had been eating at her for days now. A shiver went through her body as another cool breeze touched her skin, all that covered her body was a top and sleep shorts; it was all she needed since Asami mostly kept her warm during the nights. The thought brought a small smile on her lips, but it didn’t last for long. Fear crept up and caused more tears to roll down over the tan face of the Avatar.

   Asami… Beautiful, amazing and lovely Asami… Korra loved her, more than she ever loved anyone before, but she was scared; scared that Asami didn’t love her as much as Korra loved her. It was ridiculous; Asami was being extremely sweet to her, did everything to make her smile, but still the fear was there. Probably because everybody acted the same, because she was the _Avatar_. But now they didn’t need the Avatar so much anymore, it’d been _years_ since Korra was _truly_ needed, or _felt_ needed. Republic City was rebuild and recovered, mostly because of the police and the president. The watertribes had been at peace for years now, the world was in balance; Korra had done her job as the Avatar and now left her unneeded.

   Several times she’d tried to connect with the previous Avatar, the one before her; Avatar Aang. But somehow she hadn’t been able to, she felt seventeen again; when she just came to Republic City and had never been able to connect with her spiritual side before. Korra had been frustrated and desperate, just like she was right now. Frustrated about the lack of sleep and the gnawing feeling inside of her, desperate to connect with Avatar Aang and somehow make the feeling go away. Korra pulled up her legs and hugged her knees, tears now falling down on her upper legs.

 

   “Korra…” A whisper sounded and Korra lifted her head up a little bit, afraid to turn around; embarrassed because it was obvious she’d been crying.

   “It’s nothing,” Korra mumbled and stared at the moon’s reflection on the water in the far distance.

   “Korra, I heard you call out for me…” A pair of warm, soft hands rested on Korra’s shoulders, they felt hot against the cold skin. Korra looked up in confusion, she never spoke a word…

   “But I didn’t say anything, I’ve tried to be as silent as possible so I wouldn’t wake you—“

   “You didn’t use your voice, but you _did_ call out for me. What is it? Don’t say that there’s nothing, because I _know_ that something’s been bothering you for quite some days now; I’m worried about you, Korra,” Asami said in a soft voice and sat down next to the Avatar, took Korra’s hands in hers. Again, Korra felt tears welling up, but this time for a different reason.

   “I feel… Empty, hollow, useless, unneeded and I’m scared that— That—“ Korra stuttered between sobs and desperately tried to breathe calmly, not wanting to make it worse than it already was. Asami laid one hand on Korra’s back and softly caressed in order to try and calm down the other a little bit.

   “It’s okay, just tell me,” Asami whispered soothingly and heard Korra suck in a breath of air before breathing out slowly again.

   “I’m afraid that you… People don’t n-need me anymo-ore and I’m so af-fraid that you’ll sto-op—“ The sobs intensified and Asami silenced Korra by taking her into her own arms.

   “Oh Korra, no. No, I won’t stop caring about you and I won’t stop loving you and people still need you, just not as much as before; which is a good thing. But Korra, know that _I_ need you,” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear that was covered by her brown locks that were loose.

   “Bu-bu—“

   “No ‘buts’, Korra. I’m telling the truth and if you look deep down inside yourself, you know that too. You _are_ important, to _so_ many people. Not just because you’re the Avatar, because I would love you just as much if you weren’t the Avatar. I love you for who _you_ are, Korra…” Asami continued, pouring her heart out, pure honesty coming out of her. “I hate to see you like this, because when you’re not happy; I’m not happy either. I wish I could do something to help you, but then you have to _let_ me, love…”

   “You’re so sweet…” Korra mumbled and crawled up against Asami, looking for warmth, she always felt safe with the non-bender.

   “So are you, Korra. You’re gorgeous, strong, brave, caring, funny, smart, an _amazing_ kisser and certainly important,” Asami replied, melting inside when Korra snuggled up against her even closer. Her heart skipped when Korra softly giggled, or at least it sounded like a giggle. “It’s true, you know.”

   “You’re a great kisser, too, Asami…” Korra whispered and pressed a kiss on Asami’s collarbone. Asami sighed lovingly and rested her head on top of Korra’s.

   “Well, lucky you; you can have as many as you want,” Asami snickered and lifted her head up again, Korra did the same and for a few moments they just looked at each other.

   “Can I have one now?” Korra asked carefully, blushing. Asami chuckled and nodded, feeling the tingles in her stomach again. She leaned in a little until their lips met, softly at first, but soon their lips parted and their tongues touched. It gave Asami a sensation she felt every single time they kissed and didn’t want to miss, ever. Korra felt her heart glow and warmed up inside, tingles spread over her entire body. Asami pulled back, giving Korra just one more kiss before she sighed blissfully.

   “You can have one on every moment of the day, gorgeous,” Asami whispered and rested her forehead against Korra’s, she closed her eyes and sighed again. She sucked in a breath and leaned back, so she could look into Korra’s eyes which were a little red from all the tears. “And to show you that I mean that, Korra… I want to ask you something…” Asami started and squeezed Korra’s hand a little to lose the nerves a little.

   “What is it, Asami?” Korra asked, completely oblivious.

   “Korra, I really love you, so much… So I hope that— Korra, would you do me the honor to marry me…?” Asami whispered, just loud enough for Korra to hear. Korra’s heart stopped for a second, her eyes widened and she forgot to breathe for a moment. Then it finally hit her, sheer happiness made her feel like she was glowing and about to faint, in a good way.

   “Asami… I— I wouldn’t want anyone else but you, _ever_!” Korra said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

   “Is that a y—“

   “Yes, yes, yes!” Korra sung and flung her arms around Asami’s neck; knocking them both over and falling into the grass next to each other, their lips locked into a passionate kiss. This time it was Asami who cried, not just a little. She felt the happiest and luckiest woman in Republic City, probably even in the entire Earth Kingdom. She’d be the Avatar’s wife, she’d be Korra’s officially.

   “I love you Korra, with all my heart. You’re more important to me than all the gold in the world, I’m honored to may call you my wife soon,” Asami breathed, kissing Korra over and over again.

   “And I love _you_ , Asami Sato. _My forever girl_. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my time with you,” Korra answered and held Asami tightly in her arms. The feeling of emptiness was replaced by wholeness, she felt loved and complete, she felt like she found her _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated! c:


End file.
